Brotherhood 3
by Cartoon King84
Summary: The next chapter in my Brtoherhood Series. See how the Brotherhood deals with Mystiques unfortunate accident.


The Brotherhood of Mutants: Issue 3: A New Order: Unified Through Tears

Previously on the Brotherhood: Magneto has gathered a group of mutants to act as his Brotherhood once again This time around he wishes for a more peaceful fight for mutant liberation and has stated that he will re-create his base of Asteroid M. Only this time it will be large enough to house all mutants, In short a mutant world!

After freeing Juggernaut from an S.H.I.E.L.D. train Magneto's group is now complete and he has dispatched them to different metal refineries to gather the massive resources he needs for his plan to com to fruition. However, as always, the X-men have arrived to stop the Brotherhood, doing something some thing they've never dreamed of, taking a life…

Page 1 Panel 1: Magneto floats over a burning pile of metal and wall that has recently fallen on Mystique. Cyclops stands on the ground aiming at Magneto in case he should turn aggressive.

Magneto

You killed Mystique, than buried her. How Cyclops? Tell me how an X-man can kill? How does it feel?

Cyclops

I never meant to kill her…she…it was meant for you!

Magneto

Oh so you planned on killing me? That does not help you argument.

Panel 2: Shot behind Magneto as he raises his right palm to Cyclops. Cyclops is thrown into a wall. Cyclops fires his beam into the air as his head is knocked back from the shove.

Magneto

Maybe I should kill Jean. I think that would make things about even don't you Cyclops?

Panel 3: Magneto floats just above Cyclops. Several scraps of metal hover and gather around Cyclops like hyenas to a wounded wildebeest.

Cyclops

No not Jean! I won't let you!

Magneto

From **my** perspective it doesn't look like you can do much, dear boy.

Panel 4: Magneto's metal scraps tear, and cut into Cyclops as he cries out in pain.

Magneto

Except bleed!

Page 2 Panel 1: Magneto's scraps suddenly stop. Magnetos examines the situation more closely as Cyclops is bent over.

Magneto

Huh? Why won't the metal obey me? This has never happened before…except in the presence of…

Panel 2: Magneto turns around to face Havok and Polaris in their original X-Factor uniforms. Polaris is using her powers to cancel out Magneto's. Havok's hands are glowing as he stares down Magneto for trying to kill his brother.

Magneto

Polaris!

Havok

You tried to kill my brother Magneto, for that…

Panel 3: Havok unleashes a blast at Magneto. Magneto blocks it with scraps of metal forming a crude shield.

Havok

You must answer to me, and X- Factor!

Magneto

You think you two can stop the might of Magneto! Fools! It'll take more than you to slow me down.

Panel 4: From behind Havok, Strong Guy is seen jumping on top of a pile of wreckage, with him is Feral.

Strong Guy

Good thing Alex asked me to come with him after our X-Factor Reunion!

Havok

Think you can take all of us old man?

Panel 5: Close up of Magneto as his eyes burn blue electricity.

Magneto

You ignorant children, you think I am helpless in this state. I am not helpless nor old.

Page 3 Panel 1: Magneto unleashes a blast of Metallic Mayhem. Magneto stands strong as the metal storm thrashes the heroes.

Magneto

I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism! Leader of the Brotherhood! I cannot be beaten by the likes of you!

Panel 2: Havok finally hits Magneto in his chest. Magneto is hit hard as Polaris tries to keep him from using his powers. Strong Guy runs towards Magneto with his fist clenched.

Magneto

Uggg.

Havok

Not all high and mighty without any air in your lungs huh?

Polaris

Keep going Havok, he can't use his powers if I'm constantly pulling all the metal in the building.

Panel 3: Strong Guy punches Magneto as his helmet is knocked off.

Strong Guy

No need Lorna, I got this guy in the bag.

Panel 4: Strong Guy continues to hit Magneto as Feral is seen caring to Cyclops.

Cyclops

Feral…Thanks…

Feral

Hush, you need your rest.

Panel 5: Magneto stands bleeding as Strong Guy stares him down. Magneto looks over at Lorna who is sweating, using all her might to try and not let Magneto use any metal.

Magneto

So Polaris, you think you can control all the metal in here?

Page 4 Panel 1: Magnetos holds his hands out to his sides as the whole building starts to crumble and fall apart. Shock has swept across the heroes faces as they run the opposite way of Magneto.

Magneto

What part of "Master of Magnetism" didn't you understand?

Havok

He's going to tear the whole refinery apart! Everyone get out now!

Panel 2: Lorna is standing, trying to fight off Magneto's power.

Polaris

He's too powerful…I can't fight him.

Havok

Let's just go Lorna now!

Lorna

Maybe I can buy as a little more time…

Havok

No! One life has been lost today, let's not make it another.

Panel 3: All the heroes are seen exiting the refinery.

Panel 4: The refinery collapses into itself.

Page 5 Panel 1: Jean is seen carrying Prof. X with her psychic powers to the other heroes. Prof. X is conscious now.

Jean

My heavens, what in the world happened?

Prof. X

What happened to Eric?

Panel 2: Feral lets go of Cyclops as he stands upright. Feral's ears are perked up as Cyclop holds his head and begins explaining to Prof X and Jean.

Cyclops

I tried to stop Magneto, but Mystique got in the way, I…I killed her. I'm sorry Professor.

Jean

Oh Scott.

Prof. X

It's…alright Scott. I know you didn't mean to, but now we have an angry Magneto to deal with.

Havok

Professor, he couldn't have survived that implosion could he?

Panel 3: Magneto's jet is seen flying off as the heroes look up at it. Feral is rummaging through the rubble of the fallen refinery.

Strong Guy

That answer your question?

Havok

Damn, I thought for sure we had him this time.

Prof. X

He's survived worse Havok. It doesn't surprise me that he survived this.

Feral

Hey I found a survivor!

Panel 4: Feral digs out a blonde woman in a lab coat with several wounds around her body. The heroes rush over to her.

Feral

She's still alive, but barely. We need to get her to a hospital quick.

Prof. X

Jean let Guido carry me. You care for that poor girl, we'll take her to the closest hospital possible.

Jean

Yes Professor.

**Page 5** Panel 1: Magneto is piloting his jet in silence.

Panel 2: Magneto presses a button on his dashboard, It is an intercom and all three team leaders reply to him.

Magneto

Attention Brotherhood Members, this is Magneto.

Panel 3: Toad is seen kicking off Beast as Iceman is freezing the ground that Pyro is slipping on. Blob has broken free from the ice case and is punching Rogue and laughing.

Toad

Toad here, kind of busy at the moment, sir.

Panel 4: Scarlet Witch is firing hex bolts at Storm, as Sabretooth claws at a dodging Wolverine. Avalanche continues to shake the ground as Shadowcat phases through it to punch him

Wanda

Same here father.

Panel 5: Quicksilver is dodging several cards as Juggernaut holds Colossus in a headlock. Juggernaut still has no helmet.

Quicksilver

I think we all got a little X-men problem.

Panel 3: Magneto holds his head in his hand and closes his eyes as he flies in the night.

Magneto

That is why I'm contacting you all, retreat.

Page 6 Panel 1,2,&3: Toad, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver looked shock as they hear the news.

Toad

What?

Scarlet Witch

We haven't finished the mission Father.

Quicksilver

Yeah we're not even close to the metal that we need..

Panel 4: Magneto yells into the microphone.

Magneto

Just get back to base! That's an order! Loose the X-men and come with whatever you have.

Page 7 Panel 1: Toad jumps onto Rogue and distracts her as Blob looks up at him.

Toad

Don't really understand this. Blob get to the helicopter and start the engines, were leaving!

Blob

What, but we're not done?

Toad

Magneto's orders, he wants us all back at the base.

Panel 2: Rogue wrestles with Toad in the air as he clings onto her for dear life. Beast jumps up after Toad as Pyro makes a fire bear that swipes at Iceman.

Rogue

Get off me you slimy wart.

Toad

Oh what's wrong love? The warts aren't contagious.

Panel 3: Toad jump off Rogue just as Beast hits Rogue.

Beast

My stars and garters! I can't belief I fell for that old trick.

Toad

Me either, you sure you're the smart X-man Beast?

Panel 4: Toad lands on Iceman as he points to the helicopter.

Toad

Get to the copter Pyro.

Pyro

Don't need to tell me twice mate. See you later Iceman ha ha ha.

Page 8 Panel 1: Scarlet Witch sends a hex bolt that zigs zags around the air and than hits Storm. Sabretooth gets sliced by Wolverine as Avalanche puts both hands on the ground.

Scarlet Witch

Alright gentleman it's time to leave.

Sabretooth

What? Arrrrgh. You gotta be kidding.

Scarlet Witch

Sorry, Magneto wants us back, Avalanche knock this place down. If we can't use the metal than no one will.

Avalanche

No sooner said than done Wanda.

Panel 2: Sabretooth and Wolverine sidestep each other.

Sabretooth

Well runt I gotta leave now, try not to die when Avalanche has this place crashing down on you.

Wolverine

Why not stay Sabretooth, than we can finish what **you **started all those years ago?

Sabretooth

Rrrrrah don't tempt me.

Panel 3: Shadowcat is seen popping up from the ground and grabbing Wolverine.

Shadowcat

Come on Logan, Avalanche is dropping this place faster than Colossus from a dive board.

Wolverine

Hey kid let me go.

Panel 4: The Brotherhood members are seen running to their jet as Storm flies out through a hole in the refinery. Shadowcat phases through the floor with Wolverine.

Storm

Listen to her Wolverine! We'll face them another day.

Wolverine

Ooohhh I look forward to it doll.

Page 9 Panel 1: Quicksilver is seen running up a wall as Gambit throws more cards at him.

Quicksilver

I'm afraid we have to cut this play date of ours early. Maybe we can reschedule for next Thrusday?

Gambit

Sorry Monimee, but **now** is just perfect for me.

Quicksilver

Oh well then, I'll have to disappoint you.

Panel 2: Juggernaut runs towards the helicopter as Quicksilver passes him. Colossus runs after them both.

Colossus

What is wrong comrades? You do not wish to stay and finish our fight? Are you chicken?

Juggernaut

Quicksilver can't I stay and beat** both** of these bozos into the ground?

Quicksilver

Sorry Jugs, but Magneto wants all of us back. He's not happy when someone disappoints him.

Panel 3: Quicksilver gets to the helicopter way before Juggernaut. He's in the cockpit starting up the engine while Juggernaut runs from both Colossus and Gambit.

Juggernaut

Why did he park so far away. He just had to do that magic trick routine didn't he.

Gambit

Faster Colossus! We're gaining on him.

Panel 4: Juggernaut jumps into the moving helicopter. His huge mass makes the floor underneath him crunch and bend. Gambit throws some cards at the helicopter, but they don't do any good.

Juggernaut

Woe! Didn't mean to make it move that much.

Gambit

Get back here!

Colossus

Forget it Gambit, they're gone. But do not despair for today we have won the battle.

Panel5: Close up on Gambit, he's not quite sure about Colossus comment.

Gambit

Oiu , but the war will still go on as long as they are around.

Page 10 Panel 1: Juggernaut stands behind Quicksilver as he is pilots the helicopter.

Juggernaut

Good thing there were no psychic here, I'd be thinking I was a chicken for weeks. So why did Magneto want us all to me back? We didn't get all the metal he wanted.

Quicksilver

Toad, Wanda, and I were thinking the same thing. He seemed different when he radioed us almost like…

Panel 2: All the helicopters are seen flying outside of the Brotherhood base. Quicksilver's words are now in captions.

Quicksilver

…like something bad happened.

Panel 3: Shot of all the Brotherhood members as they are outside of their respectable vehicles. All of their eyes are wide open as they look on into the distance.

Wanda

Oh my goodness!

Pyro

Blazes!

Toad

Crikey!

Sabretooth

What the…

Juggernaut

You were right Quicksilver

**Page 11** Panel 1: The whole inside of the base is now seen, and it's a wreck. Wires hanging everywhere from the walls and ceiling. Huge chunks of the floor and wall are missing. Large pieces of helicopter and jet parts are torn apart. The only jet that isn't harmed is the one that Magneto and Mystique took.

Juggernaut

Something bad did happen.

Avalanche

Were we attacked?

Quicksilver

Impossible no one knows our base is here.

Blob

Well Magneto's jet is here, maybe he knows what happened.

Panel 2: Toad and Quicksilver look at each other as they just understand what's happened.

Toad & Quicksilver

Magneto!

Toad

Of course only he could do this much damage!

Quicksilver

But why would he do this?

Toad

Only one way to find out. Pietro look for Magneto. Avalanche you find Mystique.

Quicksilver

No sooner said than done.

Avalanche

You go it.

**Page 12** Panel 1: Quicksilver is seen running down the metal hallway popping his head in every door as he runs. The walls are bulging and dented in parts.

Quicksilver

Father are you here? Father? Where are you Father?

Panel 2: Quicksilver runs down the blue cave that leads to Magneto's throne. In the distance we see a figure hunched over in the throne. Quicksilver radios the others.

Quicksilver

There you are Father. I found him Wanda, he's in his throne room.

Wanda

We'll be right there Pietro, Is he ok?

Quicksilver

I'm about to find out. Father what is wrong? Why did you destroy the hanger? Where is Mystique?

Panel 3: Close up of Magneto his head lies half buried in his hands. He looks up and sees Pietro approaching him.

Magneto

Pietro? My son is…is that you?

Quicksilver

Yes Father, what is wrong?

Panel 4: Magneto approaches Quicksilver and hugs him hard. Quicksilver has a bit of shock in his face as his Father has never acted this..Fatherly in his life.

Quicksilver

What happened Father did something happen on your mission? Where is Mystique?

Panel 5: Magneto releases Quicksilver as Avalanche, Pyro, Blob and the others come walking in. They all have shock in their faces.

Magneto

Mystique is dead. She sacrificed herself so that I could live. Any doubt of her being a traitor left with her.

Page 13 Panel 1: Blob doesn't believe what he hears as Pyro and Avalanche tear off their masks in rage. Magneto sits back down at his throne.

Blob

But…Mystique can't die. She's tougher than nails. She has to be alive.

Magneto

I am sorry Blob, but she is gone. I checked her vitals and and there was nothing.

Pyro

How could this have happened? **We're** the bad guys. Since when did the X-Men **change** the rules?

Avalanche

We have to go after them! Tell me we're going to go after them!

Magneto

No, We are not.

Panel 2: Avalanche stomps the ground with his boot causing the whole room to shake. Pyro stands behind Avalanche agreeing with him

Avalanche

Like Hell we're not. Mystique was our leader before you. We each owe our very lives to her and to not give her justice is wrong.

Pyro

Avalanche is right, we can't let them get away with this. We'll go after them ourselves if we have to

Panel 3: Magneto sits calmly in his throne as the Brotherhood members gather around him.

Magneto

I told you from the beginning that I do not wish for any mutants to die, X-Men or Brotherhood.

Avalanche

So we just let them get away with it! Where is your reason in that?

Magneto

They are not getting away with it Avalanche. They're actually suffering from it right now.

Blob

How? Did you send Deadpool or Lady Deathstrike?

Panel 4: Close up of Magneto, he has a straight, stone face.

Magneto

Pyro said it best, we're the villains, we've all killed people in cold blood. But heroes only kill if they absolutely have too.

Page 14 Panel 1: General Hospital is seen at night the X-Jet flies over through the sky.

Magneto Caption

Cyclops didn't mean to kill Mystique, he wasn't even trying to kill me, only stop me.

Panel 2: The blonde scientist is rushed on a bed into the E.R. Tubes are in her arms and up her nose as doctors' arms are crisscrossed over her.

Doctor

She's lost a lot of blood!

Nurse

Her chest has suffered a massive GSW.

Doctor

What kind of gun did this girl get hit with. Never seen any wound so vicious.

Panel 3: Prof. X is seen speaking with Cyclops in the waiting room as Jean and the members of X-Factor sit waiting on the news of the female Scientist. Cyclops looks somewhat distraught.

Magneto Caption

Sure Xavier will try and console his student. Tell him it wasn't his fault, these things just happen sometimes.

Panel 4: Cyclops is alone now and looks down at the floor, sad.

Magneto Caption

But no matter how many lives a hero saves. If they lose just one.

Panel 5: Cyclops with a tear trickling out of his visor.

Magneto Caption

They fail.

Page 15 Panel 1: Back at Magneto's headquarters the Brotherhood listens to Magneto.

Magneto

Losing Mystique was a great lose to us. When I saw her die, I was worried that one of you would fall as well. That is why I called you all back. Perhaps I wasn't in the right state of mind, as you've seen from my display of anger. Now I set you free to go and mourn Mystique your own way. We will have no missions for awhile until everyone is better.

Panel 2: Blob, Avalanche, and Pyro are seen outside of the headquarters at night. They are outside a small island with grass and rocks. The three have their heads down, They've lost their leader, and have gained a new one they don't truly trust.

Panel 3: Blob hits the ground with his fist screaming.

Panel 4: Avalanche screams as the ground below him sinks and becomes a crater, increasing in size.

Panel 5: Pyro blasts fire into the air waving his hands in a Tai Chi style. His eyes begin to leak tears.

Page 16 Panel 1: Toad and Sabretooth are seen standing on top of a cliff looking down at the three. The light from Pyro's fire is seen bouncing off them.

Toad

Guess Mystique was straight this time around after all.

Sabretooth

Yeah I guess. Funny the only time her intentions were true no one trusted her.

Scarlet Witch

That's not true they trusted her.

Panel 2: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver walk up to Toad and Sabretooth. The light from the fire is still present.

Scarlet Witch

And my Father trusted her. We should have trusted her as well.

Sabretooth

Don't tell me you feel bad Wanda? With her history how would you expect us to treat her?

Quicksilver

He's got a point Wanda. She had a bigger list of enemies than friends.

Panel 3: Juggernaut walks towards them as well. Light from the fire is still present.

Juggernaut

You got that right, I've worked with some of the baddest guys this planet has to offer. And let me tell ya Mystique was a force to be reckoned with. Seemed like no one liked her.

Scarlet Wtich

Well I know one thing about her…

Panel 3: Close up of Scarlet Witch

Scarlet Witch

She always did what she thought would help mutant liberation, just like my Father. Yes, she double crossed, even tripled crossed some of us in the past, but I believe she joined this Brotherhood to right those wrongs.

Panel 4: Scarlet Witch, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Quicksilver and Toad are seen looking up into the sky. From below there is a close up of Avalanche, Pyro, and Blob standing close to each other.

Scarlet Witch

And I know three men that were totally devoted to her.

Page 17: The whole page is shown as the Brotherhood looks up at a fire picture of Mystique smiling and winking down at them. Above her are the words R.I.P.

Page 18: Magneto is seen looking out a window at the fire mural of Mystique.

Magneto

Yes my dear rest in peace. You've earned it.

Page 19 Panel 1: General Hospital waiting room as Jean sits next to Cyclops holding his hand. Cyclop's head is down, depressed.

Jean

Scott, It wasn't your fault…These things just happen. We go out into battle and we all know we might not make it back. X-man, Brotherhood, Avengers, WE all know that.

Panel 2: Side of Cyclops from the side as Jean looks on at him.

Cyclops

But we're the good guys. We're supposed to set an example for everyone. What if all the other mutants suddenly think its ok to use their powers against other mutants because I did.

Jean

I don't think we have that big of an impact on the world Scott.

Cyclops

**I **think you would be surprised.

Panel 3: Prof. X wheels towards Cyclops from the right.

Prof. X

I've never seen you this down on yourself Scott. You must pull yourself together.

Cyclops

But Professor I…

Panel 4: Close up of Prof. X as Cyclops, still hunched over.

Prof. X

I know you feel bad, and I'm glad to see that your compassion is as strong as ever, but these things come with the territory. We can't always save everyone, and sometimes we hurt people we didn't mean to.

Cyclops

Yes Professor.

Panel 5: Cyclops and Jean stand up as Prof. X looks up at them.

Prof. X

Good. Now on a lighter note the girl you saved is out of critical condition. She's being moved to a room and it looks like she'll be fine in a couple of weeks.

Cyclops

That's great news Professor. It almost makes up for my mistake.

Prof. X

She's made a request to meet you, her hero.

Panel 6: Cyclops and Jean walk towards the exit.

Cyclops

I'm sorry but not right now Professor, I just don't feel quite a hero.

Page 20 Panel 1: The blonde girl lies in bed with tubes still in her arms. A nurse is walking around her, checking monitors.

Nurse

Well you had quite a day didn't you Ms. I'm sorry what's your name?

Blonde Girl

I…I don't remember, I just remember being shot…than struggling on the ground…than the roof.

Panel 2: The girl starts to cry as the nurse puts a consoling arm on her shoulder.

Blonde Girl

Oh God!

Nurse

There there, it's all right. We'll get your identity soon enough.

Blonde Girl

Oh it was just horrible. I hate that Brotherhood, why don't the X-men just finish them.

Panel 3: The Nurse sits on the bed as the Blonde Girl looks at her wiping the tears away.

Nurse

Yeah the Brotherhood is full of nothing but jerks. But that X-man you wanted to see. Well he actually took down one of the Brotherhood members.

Blonde Girl

He did? Ooo I only wanted to see him cause he's my favorite. Which one did he take down?

Panel 4: Close up of the Nurse tucking the girl in for the night.

Nurse

That blue girl named Mystique, he feels really bad about it though.

Page 21 Panel 1: Close up of the Blonde Girl curious.

Blonde Girl

Why would he feel bad about killing her, she did terrible things to so many people.

Nurse

Well I guess he has something those thugs will never have, morals. A hero's job is to protect everyone, even the villains from the public. Some people may not like the X-Men, but to me they're all right.

Panel 2: The Nurse stands near the exit and flips the light switch off. The woman starts to fall asleep as hereyes begin to close.

Nurse

Well I think it's about time for you to have some much needed sleep. Take care dear.

Panel 3: The girls eyes turn yellow as the door closes. She smiles.

Mystique

Oh I will, for I have so much to do, and so little time.

The End.

Mystique Alive! What will she do now? What will the Brotherhood do next to help rebuild Asteroid M? Stay tuned for the next exciting story of the Brotherhood of Mutants.


End file.
